Mysterious Pokemon
by dovahkiin10
Summary: A Pokemon trainer and her Pokemon Squirtle met a scientist in cabin in a forest, and they heard a mysterious voice...what is it? Is it a Pokemon?
1. Chapter 1

The Mysterious Pokemon

Chapter One

One morning a person was walking to a lab, and thought, _Wow! I am now eleven! Now I can get a Pokemon! _As the person opened the door a professor greeted this person, "Hello I'm Professor Oak! what's your name?" The professor asked.

"Dusty." The person replied.

"Okay Dusty you may choose a Pokemon to go with you o your journeys!" Oak said. "There's Squirtle, Charmander, and bulbasaur!"

"I'll have... Squirtle!" Dusty chose her Pokemon.

"Okay! Here's your Pokedex and six Pokeballs! When you throw the Pokeball at a Pokemon and it shuts tight that means you caught it. Oak said

"Whoa..I've never seen this Pokemon in my entire life..." A scientist said.

A strange Pokemon was in an unbreakable glass.

"Let's get a doughnut." Another scientist Suggested.

"And coffee!" Another said.

The Pokemon's eyes shot open and the glass exploded!

"Huh!? We'd best hold that doughnut/coffee thought.." A scientist said reluctantly.

"What the!?" The scientist exclaimed as he saw the glass was broken...

Dusty was walking along a side-walk with Squirtle on her tail. Squirtle had smelled smoke in the distance. **Sniff Sniff.** "Squirtle do you smell that?" Dusty asked her Pokemon.

"Squirtle Squirtle!" Squirtle replied.

"I guess that means yes!" Dusty giggled, as she walked along the sidewalk looking at her Squirtle, she bumped into a trainer. "Oh- I'm so sorry!" Dusty said.

"Sorry!"The other trainer apologized. "I'm Misty!"

Another trainer came along, "I'm Ash! This is pikachu!" The other trainer greeted Dusty.

Squirtle hit Dusty's leg. "Squirtle Squirtle!" Squirtle had a mad expression. "Oh! Sorry this is Squirtle!" Dusty said, Squirtle stood proud. "Did you smell that smoke?" Ash asked Dusty.

"Uh.. Yeah.." Dusty said ad started to walk off, Squirtle on her shoulder. She accidentally kicked something. As she looked down she saw an egg. She picked it up and looked around. The egg started to crack. She put it down and watched as it hatched into a Growlithe!

"Man you run fast Dust!" Ash said.

"Don't call me Dust." Dusty warned as she picked up the Growlithe.

"_Okay! Here's your Pokedex and six Pokeballs! W_hen you throw the Pokeball at a Pokemon and it shuts tight that means you caught it"Dust remembered what Oak had handed her. She threw one of her Pokeballs at the Growlithe. The Pokeball Shut tight. Ash said,"That means you caught it."

Dusty closed her eyes and yelled, "_**I KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!**_"

Squirtle, scared, hid in his shell. The Pokemon looked up as a water drop hit his head. "Squirtle! Squirtlesquirtle!" Squirtle, trying his best to tell Dusty, Misty, and Ash it was raining.

"It's raining..." Dusty said. They ran about half a mile until they saw a cottage. They ran to it and opened the door. It was dark as midnight. Squirtle Poked his head up and looked around. A can tipped over. "SQUIRTLE!" Squirtle's eyes turned fully white. "don't worry Squirtle, It's just the wind." Dusty calmed him down.

A person barged in the cottage. Th trainers immediately Turned around, Squirtle fainting of being scared. "Hello, scientist George." The person said and told them his name. More cans tipped over. "_**TORNADO! DUNK AND COVER!" **_Scientist George yelled as he hid under a couch.

"Who dares enter my cabin?" A very low voice called.

Everyone darted there heads left and in the shadows glowing red eyes opened. A creature came out...

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

The Mysterious Pokemon

Chapter 2

"_Who dares to enter my cottage?" _A strange voice called.

Red eyes glowed in darkness. Lightning struck near the cottage, as became bright for half a second they saw a Pokemon the size of a Houndoom but it was blue with a white star on it's eye. It looked like a Houndoom mix. As Misty tried to use her pokedex, the wild Houndoom mix slapped it right out of her hand and crushed it,

"My Pokedex!" Misty yelled.

She threw a pokeball and a Togapi came out of the pokeball. The Houndoom mix bit it and threw it against a table. The Togapi fainted instantly. As Squirtle jumped at it the wild Pokemon, it's tail became the silver, it slammed Squirtle to the floor.

"Go, Magnemite!" Scientist George threw out a Pokemon.

The Houndoom mix opened it's mouth and charged for the Magnemite. It's mouth was on fire, and it bit the Magnemite, and threw it out of a window of the cottage. It slowly turned to the trainers. The scientist scooted deeper under the couch. The Pokemon bit the couch and threw it out of the same window the magnemite was thrown out of. As the Magnemite was getting up, the couch crushed the Magnemite. The Houndoom mi had charged at Ash and grabbed his empty Pokeballs and crushed them.

"Aah!" Ash yelled.

"I am Mooner." the Houndoom mix said in a very low voice said. "Seems that your friend is a coward..."

"_**I AM NOT!**_" George yelled as he sent out an Elekid. It tried to use thunder punch, Mooner moved and had bit it and slammed it to the floor.

"That's it!" Ash said.

He threw a Master ball at the Mooner, but the Mooner broke the ball! The Mooner used it's Houndoom like tail and grabbed Ash. Ash struggled but every time he'd move Mooner tightened his grip.

"I'll let your stubborn friend go if you leave. Wait." He laughed as he threw Ash at a wall.

"How long have you lived here Mooner?" Dusty asked.

"What's it to you? I've been here ever since I left a science lab!" Mooner said as his eyes glowed with anger, "I left about three days ago." 

Dusty noticed how skinny he was, "Come with us Mooner. We can take to a poke center, And iet some berries for you."

"You can't be serious we're taking him with us!?" George said.

Mooner's eyes glowed with trust, "Fine. I'll come with you.."

Mooner followed Dusty, Ash, and Misty to a poke center.

"Hello!" Nurse Joy called.

"Hello!" Dusty replied.

Mooner looked around cautiously and the only words he got from Nurse Joy was, "You'll have to go to the Poke market to get Poke food!"

Mooner gave a big sigh and left the center with Dusty, Ash, and Misty to get Poke food. They arrived at the Poke market and bought poke food. Soon after they set up a pick nick Dusty's Squirtle started to chow down. She sent out her Growlithe too, Ash sent out his Pikachu, Misty sent out Togapi and Staryu. Mooner Stared at the bowl and walked over to a tree near them.

"Where 'ya going?" Dusty asked.

Mooner grunted for his reply.

He jumped on the tree and started to shake a branch. Berries fell from the tree. He grabbed them all and took them to the other Pokemon. He sat down and ate some berries too.

"Where are you from Dusty?" Mooner asked.

"Uh?-" Dusty was cut off.

"Pallet town? Okay." Mooner replied with glowing eyes.

"How did you know?" Dusty asked.

"I know everything.." Mooner replied as he went to sleep.

Mooner awoke and jerked his head up as he realized his stomach was empty. He went to find some food, and saw a bush. He went to the bush and saw rustling in the bush where the berries were.

A Pokemon jumped out!

To be continued...


End file.
